


Keys

by laurelopes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Honest Hearts DLC, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelopes/pseuds/laurelopes
Summary: Daniel tries to carry on the work.





	Keys

Sometimes Daniel wondered if he just hadn't been willing to see it before, the distance between them that this latest struggle had laid bare. At one end, the man who had gathered armies to fight and die for him, who had built something vast and terrible with a man he once called Lord. At the other, the friend who had welcomed him home, who had cleansed him and written his name whole. Forgiveness, not an ideal but a commandment.

It seemed impossible to him that here and now he could feel a doubt greater than he had felt when New Canaan had been destroyed. The nightmares and struggles that had followed him from New Canaan had almost broken a 452-year thread. How could he reconcile the brother who had renewed his faith in the unending atonement, and the fire within him that burned stronger every day?

He watched as Joshua won over the courier who had offered them help, as he prepared the Dead Horses for battle, as each day passed and more and more Sorrows became convinced that they would stay and fight for their land. If the courier hadn't come… If she hadn't agreed. Daniel had been so sure that he could convince Joshua. There could be no compromise in this decision. Their only choice was to risk destruction by fleeing, or to guarantee it by staying.

He prayed desperately, pleas for guidance wrapped in thankfulness they had made it this far. Broken, quiet prayers on his knees in the middle of the night when he saw the children in his dreams. He prayed to not fail again, to protect these people. He prayed to be worthy, to keep love and forgiveness alive in his heart even in the days that lay ahead. He prayed for the New Canaanites they had not heard from in months. He prayed to hear his Father's voice again. More than anything, he prayed that Joshua would hear Him too.

The time to win hearts and change minds ran out. They stood together, as far apart as they'd ever been. Silently, Daniel begged the One who had given him life to give it purpose. He couldn't look at Joshua when he finally said the words that had been eating at the last of his own light.

"Do you still believe that I hold the keys?" Daniel asked.

Joshua faltered.


End file.
